The present invention relates to a game to be played with marbles, and more particularly, to a marble game which can be played on the surface of a standard pocket billiards table.
The game of "marbles" is a very old and well known game. The game is traditionally played out of doors by children, and hence is seasonal in nature, being played mostly in the springtime. Furthermore, since the game is generally played on the ground and requires bending over and kneeling on the ground, the players are normally children only, since adults do not find such a game to be enjoyable.
One proposed modification of the game of marbles can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,697, issued to Schultz. This patent discloses a marble game which is played on a standard billiard table, and hence is capable of being played indoors year around and can be enjoyed by adults as well as children. The equipment necessary to adapt a billiard table to the game is somewhat bulky, however. When it is desired to play a regular game of billiards on the table, rather than the marble game, it is cumbersome to store the materials for the marble game in an out of the way place.